


Attention

by mrsreginagold (soleil_fiore14)



Series: Keep Coming Back Cause It's You I Crave [2]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, Once again Cal is in glasses because his author and Van demand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_fiore14/pseuds/mrsreginagold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's part of Vanessa's daily routine to distract Caliban's attention, but more often than not she ends up distracted herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> The next in the linked pieces of Caliban/Vanessa fluff that I've been writing. Very little in the way of plot, as I love to write random cuteness.

Attention

 

              It was part of Vanessa’s daily routine to stop in the library, which also doubled as Caliban’s bed room within the manor.

              She considered it her duty to make sure that he did not get so lost in the written word that he neglected the world around him – and, by proxy, her.

              One of the things she loved most about her paramour was his adoration for books, which was why she had gone to the trouble to refurbish the library in the first place. However, there were times when he would get so consumed that it became a bit of a challenge to regain his attention.

              Sure enough: she found Caliban lounging in the reading nook. “Nook”, granted, was just a more glamorous term for a large collection of cushions, pillows, and blankets, but it was quite comfortable. In fact, the two of them sometimes preferred to make love there instead of the bed.

              A fond smile crossed Vanessa’s face as she took in the sight of her lover.

              His uniquely handsome features were relaxed as his beautiful golden eyes pored over the pages of the large tome in his hands, and his shoulder-length dark hair was still damp from the bath he had taken that morning, framing his face in loose waves. He was dressed in a favorite outfit of hers: a silver-gray shirt that he left unbuttoned at the collar (revealing the scar that crossed his clavicle), a darker-colored waistcoat, and black pants. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up as well, and when he shifted and relaxed further against the pillows, the vest seemed to hug his broad chest in _all_ the right ways.

              What was likely to be her downfall, however, was the fact that he was wearing his reading glasses. There was something utterly sexy about Caliban whenever the frames were perched perfectly along his aquiline nose, though she had no idea why that was.

              She must have been staring at her leisure a lot longer than she had intended, because, without even looking up from his book, Caliban stated: “How long are you planning on standing there, Nessa?”

              Vanessa blushed at being caught, but she shook it off quickly and walked fully into the room. “Long enough to realize that I should probably start sketching again. You would make a wonderful model.”

              At this, he glanced in her direction. “Not with this marred visage,” he gestured at the jagged scar that ran along one side of his face.

              She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and strode to where he was, gesturing for him to make room for her.

              Smiling, Caliban slid over, draping one arm over her shoulders when she curled up next to him and began running her fingers over his chest. “You need to stop dwelling on your looks. I find you very attractive. Is that not enough?”

              “You are a rarity, Vanessa,” he sighed and brushed his lips lightly along her forehead. “And I love you all the more for it.”

              Sighing, she flung a leg over his so she could turn and press warm kisses along his throat. “As I love you.”

              It became increasingly impossible to concentrate on the book that was still in his hands as Vanessa’s mouth traveled along the shape of his jaw. “Love…clearly you came in here for a reason.”

              “Yes,” she smirked against his cool skin. “I came in with the full intention to turn your attention towards me.”

              He gasped when she nibbled at his ear. “Well it’s working.”

              The smirk turned into a grin. “Good.” Without further preamble, she knocked the book from his hands.

              Any protest he could have made was quickly swallowed by her kiss, and it wasn’t long before they sank further in the cushions as the embrace deepened.

              Vanessa pulled back to catch her breath and nuzzled his nose with hers. “We really should get some fresh air; maybe go for a walk, but I’m more inclined to stay here and pursue more pleasurable…activities,” she began to undo the buttons to his waistcoat.

              “You will not hear any protest from me,” he admitted, smoothing her hair back from her eyes. “Though…it has been some time since we have been outside, you’re right.”

              “Mmm, I would suggest a picnic, but that would require moving.”

              He chuckled from low in his throat. “True.” With a swift, elegant movement, he managed to twist and pin her against the pillows. “Perhaps later?”

              Affection shone in her bright blue eyes as she nodded, and then she dragged him down further on top of her for a fervent kiss and the conversation was effectively ended.

 

The End


End file.
